Depth of Knowledge
by potterconspiracy
Summary: It all started with an overheard conversation, a love unheard of so shocking. He had never presumed she had thought of him like that until that night, where things spiral out of hand in his deepest depths of knowledge.
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

Depth of Knowledge

Hey guys! Thanks for coming and checking out this new fanfiction story I had the privilege of thinking of around three in the morning. Hopefully you guys enjoy the first chapter, and let me know if you want to see more of this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any characters. I only own plot, I hope! Please tell me if I'm basing this off too much on another fanfic. If so, tell me which one. I want to read it!

-Chapter 1: Encounters-

Harry looked at the black heart that sat motionless in a body not known to him. It stood in darkness, lost and confused. A darkness was closing in around him, and he screamed with anger. The black heart started to pound. The swirling vortex surrounding Harry shrouded him in darkness. Screams, echoes, and sobs were heard in the shrouded mist. Harry shut his eyes in terror, and the black heart was pushed into a cage. It stopped beating.

Harry bolted upright on his bed, sweat covering his sheets and pajamas. Pulling the curtain that surrounded his bed away, he surveyed the dormitory. The only sound that was heard in the quiet room was, to Harry's bemusement, the pronounced snores of his best mate Ronald Weasley. _Bloody hell, another one of those dreams_. Deciding that it was necessary of him to take an early morning walk, Harry tiptoed out of bed, threw on his cloak, and came down to the common room. The steady crackle of the fire and the dancing flames around the room reassured Harry of the safety and warmth the Gryffindor common room held. To Harry's surprise, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the far chairs next to the fire, their whispering voices carrying to where Harry stood. The girl's silhouettes danced on the exit of the common room and around the walls.

Harry felt guilty that his mind was set on eavesdropping, but knew he couldn't resist to hear why the girls were up so late. Especially Hermione, considering she, Harry, and Ron had a Potion test later in the day. Hermione tended to always go to bed at a reasonable time to, as said by the braniac herself, "obtain the perfect amount of resting in order to be successful on the important." God, how Harry hated Hermione's reasoning partly due to the fact that he was forced to go to bed at the same time as her. Ron also was, just like Harry, "encouraged" to get to bed early.

Harry snorted silently. "Encouraged" definitely wasn't the right word for this scenario. Harry was able to nimbly sneak up behind the girls behind the chairs, where he sat in silence and listed. A shame he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him.

"What do you think about Ron, Hermione?" Ginny asked after a short pause. Harry grinned. This was going to be good. Hermione's silhouette remained unmoving at first before she blew out a sigh.

"What's to say? He's funny, ignorant at times, cute when he's determined. He's got that sort of handsome face and he's always light-hearted. You better not tell your brother I said he was good looking!" Hermione whispered fiercely. Ginny giggled.

"Hah, I wouldn't do that! You're the only girl that knows "things" that other girls don't!" Ginny chuckled. Hermione gave a small smile, her straightened teeth glinting in the fire.

"I'm presuming you mean information on a certain raven-haired boy named Harry, if I'm correct?" Hermione asked innocently, her eyes twinkling. This unsettling eye twinkling reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. Ginny's face flushed in the dancing flames, he finger tracing the chair's arm. The girls sat silent in the fire-lit room, an echoing in the corridor outside warned them of Filch's fury with Peeves.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked in a small voice. "I've asked you a million times about Ron, but not about Harry." Harry had to cover his mouth to not stifle a laugh. His luck was getting better by the second. Now he could hear what she thought of him. The sheer irony of them bringing up Harry when he was there was almost too much to handle. Hermione sat in silence on the chair, looking at the dancing flames before adjusting herself and turning to Ginny.

"Harry's difficult to be around," Hermione said slowly, "He's unpredictable at times, dark, misleading, confusing…" Harry was desperately trying to silence himself as he laughed uncontrollably silently. This was really, really funny.

"He's mysterious, determined, weird in a funny way," Hermione continued, looking back into the fire. "He's a lot more complicated to describe than Ron." Ginny gestured for Hermione to continue. "He's smart in his own way. He knows his destiny looks bleak, but he continues to put a determined face on himself every day in order to make us feel that he isn't frightened. But I know he is. He's terrified of what is to come of himself. He's scared that we'll leave him when he needs us." Hermione turned back to Ginny. "I'm scared for him, Gin." Harry could see tears falling from her eyes, hitting the chair before sliding off and falling towards the floor.

Harry was shocked. He had known she'd catch on, but not this quickly. Not in sixth year. Not in the school year. Heart pounding, he continued to listen in silence. Hermione sat in silence, watching the dancing flames.

"He's everything I wish Ron was. Serious, responsible, respectful, polite, and much more. I wouldn't think twice about wanting to date Ron if he had all those characteristics that Harry has…" Ginny's face turned slightly dangerous, guarded.

"So why aren't you attracted to Harry then? I mean,, he's everything you wish Ron was. Why not date Harry instead of Ron?" Ginny said this with a slightly dangerous tone. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"It's because I know he'll never see me as a woman. He'll see you, Ginny as one, Cho as one, even Lavender Brown. But he won't see me as someone that he will be attracted to. He was the first friend that accepted me for who I was. Ron was teasing at first, but grew to include me into the group. In reality, Ginny, he'll always see me as a boy: A best mate that he can't talk about "girls" with. And I have grown to accept the fact that he will just be one of the best friends I have ever had." Ginny's smile returned.

"What a speech, Hermione! It's like you had that scripted." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione smiled weakly, rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"I'll never be as pretty as you, Ginny. Nor Cho, nor anyone else Harry has had a slight crush on." Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione Granger, you're pretty and you know it! Now stop moping around about how you look. It's almost time for breakfast and people will already start to come down." Hermione nodded, and with that, the two girls walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall.

All Harry could do was lay underneath the chair where the girls had been, his mouth open in shock.

Author's Note

So, how'd you like it so far? Good, bad? Let me know in the comments! I always love to receive criticism, either good or bad. Constructive criticism will always help me improve in my writing. I apologize for any plot copying I have done, but I just thought of it and wanted to get the first chapter out. Thanks for reading!

-potter_conspiracy


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Depth of Knowledge Chapter 2: Confusion

Hey guys! So I got a LOT more attention on my story than what I expected! Thanks so much, especially to Lily-D13 for being my FIRST reviewer. It's a pleasure to hear feedback from people, and definitely motivates me! Anyways, here's the second chapter. Also, thanks The Single Fanboy for an awesome motivation!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am a poor man with no social life, not a millionaire woman!

Chapter 2: Confusion

The steady pounding of Harry's footsteps rang through the corridors as he slowly made his way towards the Great Hall. His heart beat matched the rhythm of his shoes touching down on the cold floor. A warm ray of sun shone through an open window as he passed it, blinding a nearby monk in a painting who grumbled in annoyance.

Harry felt disturbed about what Hermione had said near the fire earlier. Although he desperately wanted to tell Hermione that she wasn't ugly, Harry couldn't do it for fear of being suspected of eavesdropping. Harry was comforted that Ginny had feelings for him, more so than he would have felt three years back in third year(there you are Lily!?). He had grown to find the red-haired woman very attractive, but hadn't had the courage to express his emotions towards her.

Maybe he didn't want to hurt Ginny, make her feel pain when he got hurt. Maybe he didn't want her to feel the need to help him when he desperately needed it. Maybe he just wanted to keep her safe, away from the dangers that awaited not her, but himself.

Harry found Hermione's attraction to his personalities overwhelming to say the least. Being raised in an environment that showed no love towards him, he had found himself emotionally challenged when it came towards feelings of romance. He felt scared when he thought of girls that way. Harry was frightened when he found girls who were attracted to him, terrified.

Harry reached the Great Hall to find one Hufflepuff at her designated table as well as two girls at the Gryffindor table. Harry watched Hermione for a bit, scared to approach her. Harry knew he'd never act the same around her again after hearing of her feelings toward him. Confusion overwhelmed Harry, multiple questions bouncing around in his scarred head.

_Should I act like nothing was ever spoken? Should I compliment Hermione to raise her self-esteem. What should a boy do if he realizes a girl has feeling for him?_ Harry groaned inwardly. This seemed like the perfect job for Ron considering he knew, to a bigger extent, about relationships. After taking a deep breath, Harry put a smile on his face and started whistling, strutting towards the Gryffindor table with a facade of happiness.

The echoes of Harry's footsteps and the obnoxious whistling alerted the two girls of his presence. Harry smiled at them before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello Harry!" Ginny greeted, eating a piece of her warm cinnabon that sat glistening on her plate. Harry nodded towards her, his stomach growling. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling at him.

"Ready for the Potions test, Harry?" Hermione asked, turning her eyes back towards her Potions textbook. "Just doing some extra studying." Harry rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Why of course! The bookworm needs to get that best grade in the class." Harry replied cheekily, turning his eyes to his plate. His hands were sweaty and clammy, trying to clutch the fork in a steady manner. Ginny seemed to notice Harry's panic attack.

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny asked slowly, looking at the rapid shaking of the fork in his hand. Sweat covered his face, droplets stinging his eyes. The black heart started to beat, a gentle ringing starting in Harry's ears. Harry covered them with his hands, closing his eyes forcefully. The heart stopped beating, returning to its rightful place in the iron cage. Harry opened his eyes to see both girls looking at him in worry. He had really pulled a Charlie Gordon that time.

"I'm fine," Harry replied shakily, picking up his fork. "Just didn't get a good night sleep last night. Nothing to worry about." He put on a weak smile before hastily digging into his, strangely blue, waffles and pancakes in order to cover for his mistake. Both girls were smart though, too smart. Harry continued eating, aware both were still staring at him. _Oh God, what if they know? What if Hermione doesn't want to see me because she's so embarrassed? _

Harry knew only one way to get the girl's off his mind. It wasn't something he'd usually do, but he was in serious crisis - mode. Frantically, Harry shoved the rest of the food in his throat down and leaned across the table.

"You know Ginny, you've grown much more beautiful over the past couple years!" Harry said energetically, smiling. Ginny recoiled and blushed. Her face resembled the bright red of her hair. Hermione gave a small smile before finally returning her attention to the newspaper in her hand.

"Why, thanks Harry!" Ginny laughed, still blushing madly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle with her. _That was just too easy_. He uncertainly returned back to his side of the table and blew out. _I hate feelings_, Harry thought bitterly. He was happy that he had actually expressed some of his emotions, but he felt confused. _Had he done the right thing? Should he also compliment Hermione? Am I hurting her feelings if I don't compliment her as well? _Questions slipped in and out of Harry's mind, warning him of possible outcomes.

_Should he compliment Hermione? Am I being too paranoid? _Harry clutched his head. Why couldn't feelings be easier? Relationships? He felt like Charlie Gordon: Angry because he didn't know about them because of his parents. Couldn't have Vernon and Petunia raised him like an average boy instead of out casting him? He felt like _Robinson Crusoe_, where Robinson is stranded on an island without the help of others.

"You're very pretty, too, Hermione. You're looking very beautiful today." Harry froze. Had he just said that. He had subconsciously been thinking it through his mind when he had blurted it out. He kicked his own shin in frustration. Why did he always do this? He definitely needed to confront Dumbledore about this dilemma this evening. Hermione, startled, blushed slightly before muttering a quick, "Thanks." She hastily returned to her newspaper. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry before saying she had papers to make-up before starting to leave.

_No, NO_. Ginny needed to stay! Harry frantically started to think of ways to have her stay at the table, but she had already gone. He cursed inwardly, sweat already forming on his hands once again. _Maybe I should say, "I'm glad you fancy me, but let's keep it just friends?" Would that be appropriate? _Harry sat, staring at the back of the newspaper Hermione was reading. Apparently, more death eaters had escaped the confines of Azkaban. No surprise there. More students had already arrived at the table, all still drowsy.

Ron came down a little later, a tired frown traced on his face. He plopped down on the bench and started angrily poking at his lettuce leaves.

"Why is it," Ron asked grumpily, "That those damn elves can't seem to stop feeding me these vile lettuce leaves?" He put one in his mouth before gagging uncontrollably, clutching his throat. Harry chuckled, slapping the back of his red-haired mate. That boy could sometimes be so stupid.

"Maybe they're giving you a sign." Harry asked innocently, leaning back. Hermione laughed and looked up from her newspaper.

"Maybe Harry's right, Ron. You must really lose a few of those chubbers." Harry spat out his waffle, accidently, on Ron. His laughter could be heard throughout the Hall. Ron pouted.

"Hah, it always seems to me that Harry's always right. Don't you think so mate, at least according to Hermione anyway?" Ron implied innocently. Hermione blushed and returned once again to her newspaper. Harry knew Ron used that trick as a way to shut her up. He now had the reason why she did. Feeling pity for Hermione's awkwardness, Harry decided to save her from any more humiliation.

"Ron, I really wouldn't mind Hermione fancying me a bit, wouldn't you think? I mean, everybody has their crushes here and there." Hermione glowed a brighter shade of red. _Uh oh, I think I just did the exact opposite thing that I intended to do. _Harry sighed. He really didn't know much about this feeling thing. Ron laughed after seeing Hermione's face and went back to munching on his now apparently delicious lettuce leaves.

"As a matter of fact, Ronald, I don't fancy Harry!" And with that, Hermione stood up. "I fancy you!" She stalked off. Ron's face was priceless, green saliva oozing out of his mouth. The entire table was silent, eyes trained on the retreating figure of Hermione.

And Harry sat there, confused as to why his black heart stood angry in his bony body. He got up and followed her. It seemed the heart didn't react to Ginny alone.

Author's Note:

So after rereading this a dozen times, I have come to terms that it seems pretty packed. Lots of references were made in the chapter, so feel free to research them. (But please tell me you got the blue food part). I know these chapters are getting longer, and that's what I'm aiming for. Have a nice rest of your Wednesday! ?

I'd also like to take the time to mention all the kind folk who put my story on their alert list and those who favorited it!

Thanks vivekgk3 for the follow!

Thanks readingaddict24 for the follow!

Thanks momtokyf for the follow!

Thanks Schirman for the follow!

Special thanks to Lily-D13 for being my first reviewer and for following! =D

Thanks ItzelNox for the follow!

Thanks Draco lover 91 for favoriting and following! =D

Thanks 3abzorno for the follow!

Thanks B3ty for the favorite!

Thanks jslee102 for the follow!

Thanks The Single Fanboy for reviewing! Love the support! =D

And thanks everybody for giving my story a chance! I'll try to do this every chapter! Make sure to review to earn a fantastic face next to your name! ?

P.S. I have no posting schedule, but I'm hoping for one chapter post each day at least. You might see two today... If I get some feedback on this chapter ? Love you all!

P.P.S I'm posting this in morning, and will be back from school around 5:30 eastern time U.S. I'll then be able to see your guys' reviews!

-potter_conspiracy


	3. Chapter 3: Isolation and Anger

Depth of Knowledge Chapter 3: Isolation and Anger

Hey guys, THANKS SO MUCH for the WONDERFUL feedback and support you guys have sent me! The amount of reviews and favorite/following messages on my laptop when I opened it up was ASTOUNDING! All the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed on my last post and back will get a special message or reply at the bottom. Otherwise, enjoy the third chapter of the story!

WARNING: This chapter is dark, confusing. Dark themes and violence are in the chapter. I felt that a meaningful, heart-racing chapter would jolt you readers into Harry's feelings at the present moment. Graphic violence and angst can be seen in the chapter you are about to read.

DISCLAIMER: Owning Harry Potter would be nice…..but I don't. So yeah. I don't own it. Hah. Hahahha. Hahahahahha. Your actually reading all the disclaimer! :)

Chapter 3: Isolation and Anger

Harry felt isolated. Alone. Trapped like a snake in a glass box showcased at a local zoo. His thoughts lingered in darkness, grasping to things that weren't there. Cold. Frost chilled his rain-soaked arm as it reached into the darkness, hoping for something to grasp onto. Falling...falling. His feet gave way, sending Harry plunging into the void below. He screamed, his arms flailing in the pitch blackness. _Pain, isolation, anger...pain, isolation, anger, PAin, ISOlation, ANger...PAIN_. The words struck Harry's mind like a lightning bolt. In agony, he willed his trembling hands to clutch the burning scar, a green glow emitting from it like a light shining from the depths of an abyss.

Silence. Harry looked up, his hands still desperately clutching his ears. Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa next to him, talking in low voices. The fire in the fireplace was barely burning, the logs underneath having no freshness left to hold the dancing flames. He took a deep breath and uncovered his ears, discovering a wetness in his trousers. He sat there, stunned. Had he seriously wet himself? Harry quickly cast a whispered drying spell where his trousers were soaked before turning his attention to the rapt conversation that was going on between his best friends.

"Really, Ron. It's not like Harry needs any more burden. He's already got the fate of the wizarding world resting in his hands, and now you're saying he needs to do this?" Hermione sounded exasperated, clutching the arm of her chair. Ron looked up, noticing Harry's return from his restless nap.

"We can talk about it later, Hermione. Look who's up." Ron stood up and stood in front of Harry. "How was the nap, you lazy sloth?" Ron asked cheerfully. Harry wasn't ready to talk then, not ever. His throat was sore, and he had the biggest headache a man could possibly get. He rubbed his eyes before making any effort to actually stand up. Ron looked strangely at him before opening his mouth in shock.

"Hermione, we got to get him to Pomfrey. He's bleeding from his ears." Ron sounded scared, suddenly vulnerable. The confidence he showed earlier was gone. Hermione screamed, throwing the book she was reading on the ground.

"Harry!" She cried, getting up and helping Ron pick the dazed boy up. Harry felt useless, weak. And angry.

"NO!" Harry screamed hysterically, roughly taking both the arms of his friends away and standing up. "Does anybody ask me when I need help? NO. Do you think I need it right now? NO." He was breathing furiously, his face etched with rage. Ron looked shock, stepping back and putting his arm on the fireplace frame.

"Mate, we were just…"

"Helping? Hah. Funny how scared you both look. You're looking at me like I'm crazy." Harry was laughing hysterically, supporting his arm on the chair next to him. The entire Common Room was silent, all the students looking at him. Harry fell to the floor, laughing.

"I'm not crazy! Oh no, but Harry, remember those words? Yes, those words hurt...I don't like those words…" Harry got up, brushing himself off. "Oh yes, and that heart...Oh how I hate that stupid heart...that damn heart...that USELESS," Harry spat, "CAGED BLACK HEART!" His world was spinning, his hands reaching out and grabbing onto somebody, anybody. Hermione let out a yelp.

"Oh, so are you scared of me, Hermione? I thought we were friends, eh? Companions, fighting side by side like a superhero and his sidekick? No?" Harry's laughter was turning into heavy breathing, a dangerous tone had entered his voice. He leaned down and found himself face to face with her, their noses barely touching.

"Am I crazy, Hermione? Do I need Madame Pomfrey, Hermione?" Harry's whisper sounded menacing, and for that moment in his life only, he felt anger beyond words for her. _Why was she avoiding me the past couple of days? Why didn't she say she liked me? Why haven't both of them admitted of their relationship to him? _Harry had heard that both Hermione and Ron had started dating the day after that eventful breakfast. He was shaking violently, a black glow surronding his heaving body.

"Harry, get back from her!" Ron shouted, drawing his wand. Harry turned his neck slowly towards Ron. He was grinning, his eyes swirling like a vortex.

"Why should I, Ronald? I mean, you guys have been hiding stuff from me these past couple days. I've tried to ignore your blatant avoidance of me for a little while now, but it's become too much. You guys have seemed distant from me." Harry's voice was soft, angry. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about your relationship, Ron? Is it so much as to ask just for some confirmation that two of your best friends are going out?"

Ron looked taken aback, angry. He raised his wand. "Harry, put down the wand and we'll explain." His voice quavered, like he was frightened, scared. Harry let out a short chuckle.

"Don't you think I feel alone when I have noone to talk to? Scared? Afraid that Hogwarts is turning into my own damning abusive household where nobody gives a crap about me?" Harry sounded defeated, lost. He stepped back from Hermione and let his wand fall to the floor.

"I don't want you guys to go away. I need you." Harry picked his wand off the ground before scurrying towards the Common Room entrance. Professor McGonagall was coming up the steps, a first year behind her when he angrily pushed past them. _Falling, falling, falling…_ The wand, his friendship, his composure. _Falling, falling, falling…_ His memories, clouded in a shroud of darkness. _Alone, alone, alone…_ "Get away, Harry!" Ron said forcefully a few minutes ago. _Alone, alone, alone…_ Trapped in that black, swirling void that froze his entire body. _Terrified, terrified, terrified… _His friendship on the brink of breaking. _Terrified, terrified, terrified…_ The distinct smell of a certain bushy haired-girl in his pitch black abyss.

The grounds were frosty and dark as he trudged out the doors of the magnificent castle, a breeze softly pushing into his tired face. Harry felt guilty, angry at himself for what he'd done back in the Common Room. Frustrated at himself for speaking to Hermione and Ron like that. _Why Harry? Why Harry? Why Harry? _In a fit of rage, he started running towards the Forbidden Forest. He yelled into the darkness, passing the entrance to Hagrid's shack on the grounds.

Running. Running. His heart was racing, a sense of triumph overwhelming his thoughts. Crunches. Crunches of crisp autumn leaves snapping under his feet. Laughter. A hysterical chuckle emitting from his bleeding lips. Hitting. Trees were crashing into him, sending Harry spinning. Spinning. He was running into bushes, thorns and branches gashing into his already swollen arms. Bleeding. Harry fell to the ground, a smile traced on his lips.

_Alone. In the forest. Alone. Where no one can see me. Alone. No fear of people finding him. Alone. No Hermione. _The sounds of hooves rang through Harry's ears before the black depths swallowed him in the entrancing fumes of his best friend, Hermione Granger. _I hate you_.

Lights. Bright lights. A face. Red Hair. A bushy cat, a strange resemblance to a friend. And silence. An eery silence. _Isolated_.

He saw the broom cupboard under the stairs where he had once lived, shunned by his supposed, abusive parents. He saw himself shaking, alone, confused. A vague image of a stuffed animal sitting next to small Harry. Little Harry grabbed the stuffed animal and clutched it close to him. The sound of approaching footsteps. Vernon opening the door, a small, twisted smile on his face. A black shadow covered Little Harry's now frightened face. Black. Evil. Darkness. Alone. His stuffed animal, the only company in the dark cupboard. A hand, reaching into the darkness. The stuffed animal, gone. The hand retracted with it before closing the cupboard door. And Little Harry cried in the pitch blackness.

"He's waking up." A woman's voice said. Harry's vision was blurry, and he saw two dancing lights above him. A hand was dabbing his precipitated face. He sat up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. To the left he could see Hermione, sitting on a single chair next to his sickbed. She was looking up, pushing the book she was reading away and slowly getting up.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly frightened. Harry felt terrible. She was scared of him. Him. Madame Pomfrey examined Harry's face for a bit before giving a quick nod.

"I'm not sure what got into him that night, but whatever it was, it's gone now." Pomfrey looked one more time at him before bustling over to the next bed. Harry blinked once again, his vision becoming more prominent. He didn't want to look at Hermione. How could he, when he felt so ashamed of what he'd done? He took in a deep breath before turning to her. Hermione looked tired, bags hanging under her eyes. She had a pursed smile plastered on her face, but the creases between her eyes reminded Harry that she was still worried for him.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked with a trembling voice, putting her hand softly on the sheets of his bed. Harry looked away, hiding the tears that were slipping from his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. A wave of guilt pushed into his chest, crashing into his heart. Hermione started crying, falling next to Harry on the bed.

"Harry, why? What's happening to you?" Harry didn't move his gaze towards Hermione. Ron came in, holding a water bottle to find Hermione crying on Harry's bed and Harry looking away.

"Hey!" Ron shouted angrily, rushing over to the bedside. "Harry, you better not have hurt her." Hermione slowly shook her head, crawling off the bed and with one last look back at Harry, exited the room with Ron in suit. Harry looked longingly outside the infirmary, where Ron was trying to sooth Hermione. He wished he had that comfort.

Harry looked out the infirmary window, the setting sun shining one last time above the hill before fading under. _What had he done?_

Harry couldn't forget the feeling he had grasped when falling in the endless abyss. A soft hand. The hand of Hermione Granger. Harry closed his eyes.

Author's Note:

Wow. This chapter moved me even. Harry's feelings, I hope, have been somehow interpreted in your mind. This chapter was a way for me to have you, readers, get the chance to see harry's emotional struggles, his shy but angry nature, his paranoia of being alone. Isolated. I really wanted Harry to not instantly fall for Hermione, but instead grasp onto Hermione's characteristics slowly in a confusing way. I wrote this through the depths he is in when his mind is not standing in his body. I hope I stuck pretty close to the core personalities of all the characters, while making Harry a somewhat more uncontrollable one. He can't grasp the fact that the wizarding world is in his hands, can't grasp the burden he must overcome. And he shows his inability by his hysterical anger and confusion. Thanks to everybody who read the chapter!

NOW for the fun stuff. Not depressing, sad, moving content on Harry's hysterical anger. I'd love to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I have no plans on finishing this story in the near future, but continuing it as much as I can without stretching the plot to a point where it's boring. Here are my replies to you reviewers' comments! :)

jslee102: Hah thanks. Harry's conflicting feelings at this time are over the roof! I'm quite stunned on what I have made Harry become. And quite happy about it! Thanks for the awesome review! :)

Nym13: Thanks for the compliment! I absolutely love the premise of this type of story as well! I'm trying to add a twist to that type, though, as seen through Harry's extremely conflicting mind. Thanks for the long, fantastic review! And trust me, this story has a long way to go. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm writing this the day I send it out after proofreading it a couple times. So, I have no sight as to when the story will come to a, hopefully, compelling close. :)

Lily-D13: Thanks for reviewing yet AGAIN! Thanks for the wonderful support of the story. Reviews motivate me to keep writing! :)

pawrule: Hey, thanks so much! I love reviews like this. Keeps me motivated to write when I come home after an exhausting day of homework and schooling. :)

Suzululu4moe: Haha! Your review was really funny. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you are compelled to continue reading it! Thanks for the amazing review. :)

starboy454: Thanks! Motivation is key for writers to continue pushing out the best possible content! Thanks for the wonderful review! :)

Also. special thanks for all those who followed and favorited the story!

vivekgk3

09

readingaddict24

puckislife

pawsrule

nikkistew2

momtokyf

.7

jslee102

daithi4377

bhalesfb

Schirman

Philosophize

Pathfinder131

Nym13

Malbatorus

Lily-D13-Thanks again for being the first reviewer!

Jazziet

ItzelNox

FanFicNoob 87

Draco lover 91

3abzorno

B3ty

CheshireMouse

HollyAnne87

Mad Reminant

The Single Fanboy

cbk456

Thanks again everyone! CONTINUE with the amazing reviews and feedback you guys are giving me. Love you all!

-potter_conspiracy


	4. Chapter 4: Ashamed(REPOSTED-PLOT CHANGE)

Depth of Knowledge Chapter 4: Ashamed

Hey guys. THIS IS A CHANGED REPOST OF THE FORMER CHAPTER RELEASE. After contemplating on how the story should continue, I have made the decision to alter the plot considerably! Please take the time to read the changes, which mostly happen when he's in the library and onwards from there. Sorry for the, what I think, crappy chapter release yesterday!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. I accept my fate working on a night shift at a local 24 hour pharmacy. Heh.

Chapter 4: Ashamed

Harry was released from the infirmary a couple days later, his pleas to stay in the bed going unnoticed. He dreaded facing Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. Heads turned as he trudged towards the Great Hall for a late lunch before Charms, whispers running from one ear to the next. Harry tried to ignore the negative attention he was receiving, keeping his head down and staring at his worn out shoes. He really needed to purchase a new pair the next time he went to Hogsmeade.

Thanksgiving was approaching quickly, the smell of roasted turkey already looming in the castle corridors. Some shenanigans of releasing wild, feet pecking turkeys into the classrooms had Filch constantly cursing and carrying a broom to swat at the pesky nuisances. Harry dreaded seeing his, he hoped, still good friends at his house table. He had no clue of what to say, to act like. _Should I avoid them entirely? Confront them and get the whole thing over with? Ask if they were going to Hogsmeade? _The last question was irrelevant, but he still felt conflicted on what to first say to them.

Nearly stepping on a runaway turkey that was closely pursued by an angry caretaker, Harry stepped into the Great Hall. The roar of conversation died out as more and more students started to point at him. Keeping his head down, he continued towards the Gryffindor table. He quickly glanced up at Hermione and Ron, who were looking at him in wonder. With a quick spasm of his arm as a sign of greeting, he picked up his spoon and started scooping steaming mashed potatoes onto his empty plate. No sound was made in the Great Hall for minutes falling, the only exception being the scraping of Harry's silverware on his porcelain plate. He was blushing furiously, but was able to remain collected.

"So...Harry. Like the new get-up." Ron was trying to get him out of the terrible awkwardness that was present around him.

"What new get-up?" Harry asked, scooping some sweet potatoes that were already cold. Harry was wearing his usual Hogwarts uniform, his glasses fogged up as usual. Ron grinned. Harry smiled weakly at Ron before turning to Hermione.

"We need to talk, Hermione. You and I know there are things to clear up." Harry said with effort. The girl hadn't spoken to him the entire time. She looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"Sorry Harry. I can't today. Maybe we can do it next week?" Hermione started laughing, while Harry sat in shock. She was making fun of him. Using sarcasm. This was Hermione Granger. Ron chuckled, throwing an arm around her. Leaves flew out of his mouth, hitting Harry between the eyes. The green concoction of saliva and lettuce slid down his face and onto the bridge of his nose.

Harry stood up, confused. This wasn't Hermione. This wasn't the girl he knew, the serious, book-smart girl who never made snarky comments nor sarcastic ones if that. He looked down the table to see Ginny snogging with none other than Dean Thomas. He looked frantically at the other side of the table to see Neville and Luna playing charades. His heart started to beat, the pounding in his chest increasing in strength. Harry was frightened, confused.

"Something wrong?" Asked Ron innocently, a genuine smile gracing his unreadable face. And Harry blew. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his ragged voice piercing the room. And he started walking, away. _Rejected by your own friends_.

"Harry, wait!" A desperate call came from behind him. He continued walking, away from everybody. Let the wizarding world crumble away because of Voldemort. See if he cared. Footsteps were heard coming closer behind him. He walked faster, an air of confidence swelling around himself. A hand grabbed his arm and forcefully span him around. Harry looked at Hermione in disgust.

"Ah, what does Hermione want this time, Harry? To drive him crazy?" He was talking to himself again. "Hermione, just leave me alone." He tried to turn around, but was stopped by a slap that made his left cheek burn with pain.

"Harry Potter, where is the collected boy I once knew? The boy who was caring, responsible. The man that stood by his friend's side when he or she needed it. What has happened to you?" Hermione sounded hysterical, and for the first time in two weeks, Harry saw the bags under her eyes. The stress lines etched between her eyes. And Harry felt guilty. He felt sorry for the girl's lack of sleep because of him. He knew he didn't deserve her care for him.

"I don't know." Whispered Harry, a tone of panic etched in his voice. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He was shaking now. Hermione embraced Harry, her sobs muted by his shirt. And he stood in silence while they embraced, watching the entrance of the Great Hall where Ron stood. "It all started with that heart." Harry let go of Hermione and gestured for her to return to Ron.

"So, mate. I think a bit of catching up should be in order for us all? Maybe we all go down to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron was giving him another chance. And he wouldn't let him down.

With a formal farewell, Harry departed from the two in search of answers. The library was definitely looking interesting for Harry that day. _You never know, _Harry thought, _I might turn into a miniature Hermione who calls the place home_.

DEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGE

Books were scattered around Harry as he sat in the library, deep in an old textbook on Dream Interpretation. Funny how the course was canceled due to a discovery of the professor being a fraud. Divination looked to be in danger if Trelawney didn't start spouting out visions. No luck had come across Harry's way as he frantically searched for any dream on dark pits or abysses. The trip hadn't been a total waste, with Harry finding some amusing information on dreams about love.

The walk back to the Common Room was silent, only the occasional turkey bouncing past towards an empty classroom. Maybe these were not dreams, but something bigger. Harry sighed. He knew it had something to do with the attack on himself by Voldemort when he was a baby. _Just what?_

DEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGE

Hogsmeade day had arrived, and many students were ecstatic to go. Harry got dressed in his usual Hogwarts uniform, unwilling to dress up and be made fun of by the pesky Slytherins. He looked up and grinned. He had seen what Ron was going to wear for the day, and Harry's own attire far outshone Ron's. He walked down the stairs into the common room to find Hermione already down. She was wearing her Hogwarts Uniform.

"So nothing special?" Harry asked, sitting next to her on one of the chairs. She grinned weakly and shook her head.

"I've just been worried about certain other things more at the moment than dress clothes." Harry thought he knew what she had been stressing over, but didn't say anything. The two talked about school for a bit before Ron came down, dressed in his cousin Barney's robes that he wore for his marriage twenty years back. Harry barked in laughter, pointing at Ron with a shaking finger. He pouted, standing in front of the two.

"I really should've just worn my regular Hogwarts attire like Hermione. This just looks awful." Hermione was covering her mouth, trying to resist from laughing but failing miserably to do so. "Are we going to go?" Asked Ron impatiently, turning around and heading out the portrait hole. Both Harry and Hermione couldn't stop laughing as they made their way down to the exit.

A gentle snow was falling on the three friends as they slowly made their ways towards Hogsmeade, their pockets jingling with sickles and galleons. A thick fog had settled across the grounds, making it difficult for the three to see where they were going.

A trip inside Zonko's was, of course, necessary. According to Ron that is. The shop was crowded, with only a few shopkeepers to manage the packed place. Ron went off with a grin on his face, looking like a little kid in a candy store. _Hmm, a trip to Honeyduke's could do me well. _He nervously pretended to browse a set of burning tissue paper, conscious that Hermione was standing behind him. Oh, how he hated it when he got so scared around girls nowadays. _Stupid, stupid hormones. _It wasn't that he liked Hermione romantically. It was just the fact that his growing body felt so much different now with the opposite gender, wherever he went.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry turned in surprise.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Hermione gestured for him to come out the door and outside. The cold air made Harry shiver as they stepped out into the falling snow.

"Harry, I know you were listening to is during that night when I was talking to Ginny." Hermione sounded not angry, but exasperated. "And I know it's making you very uncomfortable around me." Harry opened his mouth, about to protest. "Don't deny it Harry. You and I know it's impacted our friendship." Harry sighed.

"How'd you know I was there?" Harry asked slowly, his mind racing at a speed not known to man. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Your constant muffled laughter gave it away near the end." Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Was I really that loud?" The two watched the student shoppers running from one shop to the next in hope of avoiding the snow.

"But really, Harry. I don't want our friendship to break apart just because I fancy you just a bit." She was blushing, turning away in the hope of Harry not seeing. He smiled.

"Yeah, I don't want it to, either." Harry hugged Hermione before holding the door for her to go inside. "Hey, maybe we can catch up on things? Just me and you on a picnic one day or something?" Hermione laughed.

"I think we can make that happen, although Ron will be quite irked he won't be able to come along."

"Don't worry," Harry replied, grinning. "I'll see if I can get him those Chudley Cannon tickets in December. Maybe then he'll be alright." Harry felt happy that, for the given moment, things were falling into place.

DEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGEDEPTHOFKNOWLEDGE

Ron and Hermione's more intimate relationship over the past couple of days had irked Harry slightly. Not only was he uncomfortable with the fact that they were actually "together", but he hated the fact that Hermione's personality had changed. She seemed more conscious of how she looked, less enthused with academics than her usual norm. All because of a single red-haired boy named Ronald Weasley. Ron seemed less interested in spending time with Harry, but rather talking constantly with his girlfriend.

Of course, Harry understood. People changed to impress the people they had feelings for. He had known that from past experiences (*Cough cough Cho Chang cough Cough*). But he hated the fact that she had changed to the point where he barely knew her anymore. Of course she still helped him with homework, if it was Snape's ten inch research paper or Mcgonagall's Transfiguration project. She still talked to him when they ate in the Great Hall or when they were going to classes. But Harry seemed alone when, at the end of the day, he sat in the common room on his chair while his close friends had more intimate conversations on the sofa over.

The promise of catching up with her was fading away, and he knew he had to just sit down alone with one of his friends to strengthen the deteriorating bond. With the Cannon's game coming up in a few days time, Harry decided to purchase a single ticket for Ron to go. He had also added in a VIP pass to the purchase to delay Ron even further. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. He knew "anyone" was a lie, but hid that in the depths of his conflicted mind. Harry had continued having strange dreams, visions. A man talking to a rat, the face of Voldemort hovering in the darkness Harry was falling in. _Horcruxes, death, emotions. Horcruxes, death, emotions._ The words had been ringing in Harry's ears the previous night, and he needed to have help interpreting it.

Ron had accepted the VIP pass and ticket with a manly hug and a yell of happiness.

"Mate, you've just made my day fifty times better!" Ron seemed so genuinely happy that even Harry felt good about getting the tickets for him. His best mate deserved it if anyone did. Harry hadn't told him about his plans of inviting Hermione to the picnic, although he hadn't reminded Hermione of it either. He was afraid she'd changed her minds about catching up. The day came where Ron flew out the doors after a quick goodbye to Hermione and one last man hug with Harry. "My first Cannons game!" Ron exclaimed, pulling on his cloak before rocketing out the portrait hole. Harry shook his head. That boy really loved his Quidditch. Hermione had seemed more distant towards Harry the past couple of days as well, saying she had things to do when he asked her to help him with the homework.

Harry was worried she'd reject his invitation, even more worried to see their friendship bonds crumbling further and further. During breakfast, he had brought down the already prepared basket of food he had received from Dobby. That elf was a life saver at these times of need. He hoped the basket would at least force Hermione to accept the invitation, having seen the supposed "hard work" he'd put into planning the lunch. Sitting down at the house table, Harry grinned at Hermione before digging into his breakfast consisting of ketchup and scrambled eggs. She weakly smiled back, quickly averting her eyes from him and engaging into a quite lackluster conversation that Ginny and Lavender were in. _Why has she been so determined to avoid me the past couple days? _He drew in a breath before clearing his throat. Ginny and patting Hermione on the shoulder. With a recoil of almost fright, Hermione looked at Harry and immediately tried to hide what she'd just done.

_Was she scared of me? Still? _Harry felt another wave of guilt pass over himself. Was she that disgusted by his appearance? _Was he that ugly? _

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked slowly, raising her eyebrows. Harry smiled shyly, bringing the basket up from underneath the table and propping it on top.

"Would you like to have a picnic with me?" Harry asked like a child, a bright tone in his voice. Ginny stopped talking with Lavender and turned to look at him like he'd grown a third eye. Hermione seemed stunned, confused.

"I mean...just to catch up...we were talking about doing it when we went to Zonko's that day." Harry was stuttering, already losing what little confidence he had left. Hermione looked relieved, and somewhat dissapointed, for a second before smiling.

"Sure, Harry. Why not?" She gave him one last smile before turning back to the other girls. Harry couldn't help but grin. Finally, someone to talk to. He tried to ignore his hormonal side screaming differently.

Author's Note:

Haha! Sorry all for the repost, but I found it necessary for the plot to continue. I had severe writers block with the last chapter 4 I wrote, and i was extremely unhappy with it too. Hopefully I can get the plot situation sorted out with this new direction. Have yourselves a good day! I'm excited to announce that a one-shot by me is coming out this weekend. It's a HHr fanfic, but with Hermione liking Draco in the beginning. OHHHH, Dramione fans gonna hate! Haha, hopefully you're psyched to read this Draco bashing one-shot! I absolutely despise the two together. -_-

-potter_conspiracy


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and Lunch

**Depth of Knowledge: Chapter 5- Confessions and Lunch**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I haven't updated this story in a pretty long time, but I kind of ran into a lack of inspiration. I went back and read your reviews, and felt quite induced to continue. So without further ado, the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Harry Potter. Simple as that.**

...,...

Chapter 5: Confessions and Lunch

Clutching the picnic basket tightly, Harry made his way across the grounds towards the lake. _So many memories when I look at this place_. Harry saw himself plunging into the freezing water during the second task. He also saw himself at the bottom, cutting the bonds of both Ron and Gabrielle.

Placing the basket on the ground, Harry laid out the picnic blanket. And pain: Pain beyond what he thought possible. He winced and cried in agony, falling to the ground and clutching his scar tightly. _Pain. Anger. _Harry saw Voldemort, his face contorted in rage. Harry saw himself in Voldemort's mouth, a look of confusion plastered on his innocent face.

Harry managed to roll over onto his back, breathing deeply while staring at the blue skies. He had just realized why he had been different, more fragile with his emotions the last couple of days. _Voldemort's emotions are reflected over to myself_. Why? How could this be? It was like he had a shard of Voldemort in himself that was driving Harry to feel what the Dark Lord felt. Getting up slowly, Harry resumed setting food down onto the tarp which consisted of pumpkin juice as beverages and sandwiches for lunch. How much Harry loved Dobby for all the house-elf did.

Harry had been sitting on the blanket for almost an hour. He was starting to feel worried, having qualms about whether he should've even planned the little get together. _I'll be forcing her if she doesn't want to... _Five more minutes passed, a gentle breeze starting to flow around the castle grounds. Harry finally saw her coming along across the field, a look of worry on her face.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I forgot what you had asked this morning while talking with Ginny!" Hermione called, taking quick strides. "You really shouldn't have waited to eat with me." Harry smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of eating without my best friend being here." Harry replied, gesturing for her to sit down. She blushed, taking one of the sandwiches from the basket. She sat down and started eating.

"So, Harry. What did you want to talk about?" The two teens laughed with each other most of the picnic, enjoying their somewhat disturbing conversation about ear picking fetishes. Harry wondered how the conversation had come around to that.

"Hermione, this was really fun. I was wondering if you'd like to do it another time?" Harry sounded nervous. Hermione nodded before looking around.

"If you have another ticket for Ron, I think that may be in order." Hermione replied. _Do it! Don't do it! Do it! Don't do it! _Harry sighed, shaking his head and packing the picnic equipment away. His teenage mind needed to really chill out for a bit. The walk back to the castle was silent, only the occasional outburst of, "Look at the bird!" from Hermione. The two found Ron already in the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table with a frown on his face. Looking up, he saw Harry and Hermione coming towards him.

"How was your day, guys? Seemed like you had some fun without me." Ron seemed guarded, jealous. Hermione immediately comforted him.

"Ron, we were just having lunch, that's all." Harry stated, sitting down and facing his best friend. Ron snickered sarcastically.

"Uh huh, rumor has it that a first year saw you two." Ron sounded angry. "Kissing during your fantastic picnic. Hermione, you should be ashamed." Ron stood up and angrily stalked off towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione could only stare after him in shock.

...,...,...

The following days were some of the worst for Harry. Hermione seemed desperate to win Ron back, proving to him that Harry and her hadn't ever done something like that. Ron didn't believe it.

"You're seriously going to take a first year's word for it?" Harry asked, annoyed during the boy's bedtime.

"Leave me alone." Ron turned on his side. "You know you did it Harry." Harry sighed and stared up at the dormitory ceiling. What was it going to take for him to gain Hermione and Ron's close friendship again? Hermione had kept a large distance from herself and Harry, making sure no suspicions were directed towards him. He hated it when HE was the cause of the problem. Why was Ron so believing about the entire rumor? After all, he had been friends with Harry and Hermione for a very long time. Shouldn't he trust them more than a first year he didn't even know went to Hogwarts?

Or could there be something deeper? Something Harry hadn't seen before when analyzing the situation. Maybe Ron had been cautious about his girlfriend and friend the entire time they were together. Could it be that Ron had used the entire fib as an excuse to get out of his relationship with Hermione? _Only time could tell…_ Harry would see if his best friend went after another girl. That would confirm Harry's absurd thought.

Sitting in the back of the classroom wasn't as fun as sitting with friends. Harry often had time to contemplate about school and his life when he took his seat and zoned out. Ron and Hermione seemed to have gotten back together after a few weeks, but were still avoiding Harry like a hobo coming towards your car and you slamming on the gas. He had tried to find closer friendship with Neville during his time of loneliness. It didn't work, really, because Neville wasn't the same as Ron or Hermione.

_The two filled the emptiness inside of me._ Harry had gone to Dumbledore to inform him about his emotions linking towards Voldemort's. Surprisingly, Dumbledore acted quite bored with the information.

"Harry, my boy, you really must be hallucinating." _Thanks for the motivation, headmaster_...Harry thought angrily, clutching his tingling scar. No help from Dumbledore. No friendship with Hermione and Ron.

And Harry felt the tug. Not the tug of Voldemort's fury coursing through his veins, but anger from himself. Anger he had only thought possible when Voldemort felt it. Harry threw the Transformation textbook across the room with such strength that it split when making contact with the wall.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking shocked at such a random occurrence. But all Harry could see was red. Red: bathed on the walls of the classroom, on the students, and particularly, Ron Weasley. With a fury he knew not, he yanked out his wand.

"_CRUCIO_!" And Ron screamed, writhing in the air. And Harry was laughing, his dark eyes daring anyone to come near him. And McGonagall was screaming, having pulled her wand from her robes.

"_CRUCIO_!" Again, Harry yelled in joy, feeling a sense of pleasure as Ron cried in agony.

A stunning spell: So unexpected Harry could barely dodge it. The curse was broken, and Ron flew to the ground. Harry's smile had turned into a confused expression.

Silence.

"But, Hermione, we're friends? Best mates, huh?" Harry's voice quivered slightly, but he was smiling genuinely. Hermione looked horrified, her back to the opposite wall of the classroom.

"Harry, this isn't you. Something's happened." Harry fixed his eyes on her.

"Nothing's happened, Hermione. Just you're good old Harry, frustrated that he's alone. Your good old Harry, who can't help but feel slightly frightened of his destiny, the prophecy, what's to come." Harry stepped closer to Ron, who lay limp on the cold ground of the Transformation classroom.

"Just you're good old Harry, who painstakingly fell in love with his now not available best friend. And I'm jealous, Hermione. I'm not afraid to say that. I'm angry at Ron, angry at you, and most importantly..." Harry picked up one of Ron's legs off the ground.

"I'm angry with pothead Voldemort."

Harry twisted Ron's leg and it snapped, a bone splitting the skin layer and coming out of its socket. Harry set the leg down gently, smiled at the class, and left without a word. His robes swung handsomely in back of him as he went.

...…...

Harry hadn't been expelled, much less suspended. He had one person to thank for that, but he wasn't necessarily on speaking terms with her at the moment. Harry couldn't believe what he'd done, breaking Ron's leg and torturing him with the curse. All because of bloody Voldemort. Voldemort's pent up rage, blind anger, searing pain. All these coursed feelings had coursed through him on that eventful Transformation class.

Dumbledore had hired a man to look after Harry, Matt. Matt was an ordinary wizard, specializing in behavior of witches and wizards.

Harry found him a nuisance more than anything. Matt constantly followed Harry around, asking how he felt every hour or so. Harry was usually able to lose Matt in the rush of students after a class let out.

Word had spread about Harry's insane episode in McGonagall's class. Most students avoided him, while some first years even ran away if he approached. Hermione seemed angry with Harry to say the least. But she felt sympathy for him as well.

And Harry hated this. He hated the fact that she viewed him as weak, vulnerable, fragile, and most of all, crazy. Harry wasn't crazy, not in the slightest.

But he was. He had confessed his love for his best friend in his spout of anger. He had tortured his best friend, a person he had known for so many years. And he had broken Ron's bloody leg. Nope, he wasn't crazy.

_It's Voldemort. I know it._

**A/N: Yay, a chapter finally done. It has taken many rewrites to have this chapter perfected, or the way I want it at least. Nasty stuff going on with Harry though... I'd like to thank:**

**Anotherboarduser: Thanks for the reviews! Really motivates me!**

**Jslee102: Thanks for review! Yeah, that got a little out of hand! ;)**

**Vegasman59: Hey man, thanks for review! Love your opinions and thoughts on the story! =D**

**Philosophize: Thanks man for the reviews! Your criticism helps craft the story into what I want as well as my audience wants! =D**

**Nym13: Thanks for criticism! Helps me structure the story a ton! Love the reviews =D**

**Daithi4377: Sad scene =( But thanks for amazing review! =D**

**Starboy454: Hey, thanks so much for the motivation! Keeps me wanting to come back. =D**

**And THANKS to all my followers/favs who I unfortunately will not be able to list because there are just sooo many now! =D**

**...…...**

**P.S.- Feel free to follow my Harry Potter Edits account on Instagram potter_conspiracy**


	6. Chapter 6: Confronting the Weasleys

**Depth of Knowledge**

**A/N: Goodness, I love you guys! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter and enjoy this one. As usual, replies to reviews at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fellow Potterheads, I am not the owner of Harry Potter. It sucks, I know, but I'm not.**

Chapter 6: Confronting the Weasleys

Word of Harry's unprecedented episode in Transformation class had, apparently, spread past the castle walls. This wasn't a good thing for Harry, who dreaded facing the Weasleys when asked about breaking their son's leg.

Just as Harry had expected, Mrs. Weasley was furious. Mr. Weasley didn't seem mad, but confused. Ginny hadn't talked to Harry in days.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The loud scream of a woman echoed through the Great Hall as a red-haired woman stomped furiously towards the Gryffindor table, her face matching in color.

"Why...did you...BREAK MY SON'S LEG!" Mrs. Weasley reached Harry and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pulling him away from the table.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm terribly sorry..."

"Don't you sorry me, mister. You're coming to the infirmary and apologizing!" Harry had no choice as she dragged him furiously, his knees chafing the floor as he went. Reaching the infirmary, Harry found Ron in one of the front beds, Hermione reading beside him. They looked up.

"Harry is just coming around to say sorry, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, pushing Harry towards the bed. His face was redder than the Weasley family's hair.

"Mum! He's already apologized! Hermione and I think something's wrong with him, even if he doesn't think so." Harry was glad Ron was helping him get out of the sticky situation.

"No, Ronald, he needs to apologize again! He also owes an apology to Hermione, here, because he almost KILLED her _boyfriend_," Mrs. Weasley emphasized. Hermione blushed a scarlet color.

"Molly, he's already apologized to me as well. Profusely, even. He's not in his right mind, which I'm glad Matt is helping him." Hermione returned to her book, looking even more scarlet than before if it was even possible.

"Oh, alright! But Harry, you've got some talking to do with Ronald and Hermione!" And with that, Mrs. Weasley stalked out of the infirmary to her waiting husband in the corridor outside.

Harry stood awkwardly next to the bed, nervous. What was he supposed to say? Oh, sorry about breaking your leg Ron, it was an accident. Hah, an accident.

"So...how's the leg doing, Ron?" Harry asked, wanting to start some small talk. Better than nothing.

"Fine, Harry, fine." The awkward tension in the room was making Harry frustrated beyond belief. These were his friends, mates. People who Harry found easier to talk with.

"You know what? I'm bloody sorry Ron. I'm sorry Hermione. You guys are right: I'm not in my right mindset. I've been acting like a fool ever since the visions, and Dumbledore hasn't done crap." Harry was breathing heavily, his eyes darting around the room anywhere but his two friends.

Silence.

More silence.

Harry was growing even more frustrated.

"Alright, I know what you're playing at here!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes narrowed. "You're playing hard to get, liking the fact I'm squirming. That's low. Really low..."

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off her book. Ron was playing with his bedsheets.

And Harry knew. They were testing him, seeing how much it took to really piss him off. Get on his nerves. Harry started to laugh.

"Oh, come off it guys! I know what you're playing at. I'm not going to get angry for your enjoyment!" Harry chuckled, walking up to the bed and sitting on the side. Hermione looked up from her book, smiling slightly.

"There's the Harry we know, right Ron?" Hermione said, Ron nodding in agreement. "And Harry, we love having you as our friend. Just try and keep the anger out of your system." Harry nodded and smiled, turning to go. He stopped without turning.

"And Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I really do have a thing for you. That wasn't in blind rage." And he left without looking back.

Harry spent his trip to Hogsmeade alone, Hermione choosing to stay with Ron in the infirmary for his last day. He had rejected the requests of a couple girls, saying he was going alone that day.

It was snowing more than usual when he reached the village, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Harry saw Ginny walking with Dean Thomas, surprised to not feel the slightest bit of jealousy. He guessed that had to be reserved for Hermione. She really looked fantastic these days.

Entering the pub, Harry glanced around to see Cho sitting at a table, alone. He decided to join her.

"Can I sit here?" Harry asked, politely waiting for her reply. Cho looked up and smiled.

"Of course, Harry." He sat down and ordered a butterbeer from Madame Pomfrey.

"Cho, I need a favor. Can you, well, ask Hermione if she likes me? Like, indirectly. Say you're playing a game and you rate on a scale of one to ten." Harry's heart was on the verge of blowing.

"Well, Harry, I can try. I'm not usually a girl that goes up to Hermione, though, so it might look suspicious." Cho sounded uncertain.

"Just try, for me?" Harry pleaded. Cho smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just not making any promises I'll have an answer." Harry got up and embraced Cho.

"You're the best!" Cho was blushing furiously as Harry left the pub in a rush into the snowy weather outside.

His butterbeer sat forgotten on the empty table.

Harry was eager to hear from Cho the following day, only to receive an apology that Hermione had promised to meet Cho the next day. Again, Harry eagerly awaited on the evening after. Cho came towards the Gryffindor staircase where they were supposed to meet.

"Well, Harry. I'd say it was a success. Hermione had some interesting ratings on boys, although she was extremely uncomfortable talking about it." Cho added, amused. "She rated Ron an 8, Dean a 5, Neville a 6, and you...she was quite reserved about her opinion on you. She beat around the bush a lot."

"So did you find out what she rated me?" Harry asked, anxious.

"Yeah, finally got her to say it. Apparently, she rated you higher than her current boyfriend!" Cho exclaimed. "I seriously don't understand that girl. She gave you a 9. Hah, I swear that bookworm really needs to sort out her relationships." With that, Cho walked off.

"Oh, and Harry? She told me to say hello."

Harry could only stare. That girl was messing with his mind. Seriously.

Embarrassed, Harry avoided Hermione for the next couple of days, sitting at the opposite end of the table next to Neville. Fortunately, Neville seemed to never stop talking. This kept Harry distracted from the constant pull of Voldemort's feelings.

Harry felt happy at times. Sad at times. Angry at times. It was annoying, really. And bloody Dumbledore wasn't helping him a bit besides Matt. _I haven't seen the guy in a bit_, Harry thought amusedly as he sat thinking in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Dumbledore got some sense and told him off.

Ron seemed alright with Harry's crush on his girlfriend, although he seemed more overprotective as the days went on. His leg had fully recovered, and he was expected to return as keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team the next week. Harry had been fired from his captain position after his assault on Ron.

"Harry, you know you should eat." Hermione said from behind him. It was past dinner, and students were trickling in to go to bed.

"I'm alright, just thinking." Harry hated to be around Hermione alone, it being so awkward for him. With Ron, it was fine. Hermione sat beside him and started her homework for the week coming up, books sprawling around the sofa.

"Oi, Hermione! Doing homework for next week, I presume?" Ron asked playfully, sitting beside the two. Hermione smiled softly before returning to her work.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said without looking up. "Have you done Professor Snape's paper due tomorrow?"

Ron cursed loudly. "You got a quill?" And the two did their homework in peace, enjoying each other's presence. And Harry was the third wheel, carefully tiptoeing up the stairs to his dormitory.

**A/N: Aww, Harry is the third wheel. I've wondered how that would feel for me. Probably terrible. Thanks SO MUCH to all my viewers and followers/favs! REALLY HELPS ME OUT! And thanks to:**

**God of All- Hey, thanks for your wonderful review! Your wish is my command. Hopefully I can update every two to three days, but this post is really fast. Thanks again! ?**

**Blake Gray: Go right on ahead, but please don't copy anything I wrote really closely. Thanks for review! ?**

**Anotherboarduser: Another review?! Thanks man, really appreciate your responses. Hopefully you continue reading! ?**

**Pawsrules: Haha, your username brought much nostalgia to the early days of this story. You've stuck with the story for quite some time, and I can't express my gratitude. Hope to see you all the way on the road ahead. ?**

**THANKS SO MUCH guys for the amazing response on this story. Hope to see all of you on the long road ahead! **

**-potter_conspiracy**

**...**

**Song of the Chapter(SoC)- Rahizel: Legends. The song is really good and I've been listening to it a LOT.**


	7. Chapter 7: Spring Dance and Horcruxes

**Depth of Knowledge**

**A/N: I can't even say how surprised and grateful I am for all your guys' support. Like, really. I've seen other fanfics way better than mine with half as much support. Thank you so much! As usual, replies at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wow, I'm shocked I don't own Harry Potter. I mean, seriously... I don't own Harry Potter ?**

...

Chapter 7: Spring Dance

Harry didn't like Lucius Malfoy. No, he didn't even like knowing the man existed. Rita Skeeter was a woman Harry would like to tear to pieces. Word of Harry using the Cruciatus curse in Hogwarts had not only reached the ears of the Weasley family, but the entire group of wizards and witches reading the Daily Prophet.

_Harry James Potter Uses Unforgivable Curse- Officials Question his Loyalty_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_With rumors of more and more death eaters rising again from their dark pits, it came as a surprise when the Prophet was notified on Mr. Harry James Potter's use of an unforgivable curse. During Transformation Class on the 5th of January, Mr. Potter performed the cruciatus curse on his acquaintance, Ron Weasley._

_Mr. Potter's attack on poor Mr. Weasley bring up a deeper question: To what side is Harry Potter really leaning towards? Potter's violent actions have spurred many officials into investigating the rumor. Not only do aurors feel uncertainty about the entire situation, Lucius Malfoy, a ministry supporter, says Harry is an extremely unstable boy that should seek help immediately._

_"I wouldn't be half surprised if the boy runs for the darkness. He's got half of that evil inside him now." Lucius Malfoy said, answering the question for the Prophet. _

_The big question has risen: Is Potter good or bad?_

It was that morning when the Prophets were distributed when many students started to look at him funnily. Hermione had warned him about the article, but Harry hadn't thought about it much. It was just a stupid article, that was all.

But it wasn't.

Harry was left to his own devices in the common room when he entered, everyone going up to their dorms. It wasn't this that had ticked Harry off, but Ron's uncertainty.

"You know you can tell us anything, right Harry?" Ron asked nervously one night in the dormitory.

"What, you don't trust me?"

Ron remained silent after that. Hermione seemed quite disturbed about the article, often criticizing it for its lack of evidence.

"I swear, Harry, people aren't going to believe this rubbish, especially when they are basing this off of just one occasion!" Hermione said determinedly.

Things got worse as time progressed.

"Potter the rotter can't choose what side." Malfoy sneered, shoving a newspaper into Harry's hand and leaving, the guffaws from Crabbe and Goyle more annoying than his regular trips to the hospital. Throwing the paper on the ground, Harry angrily walked outside into the cold night. Flich, the caretaker, was apparently busy with Peeves to be guarding the doors. _Hmm, wonder what that Norris cat is up to…_

Harry liked to trudge around the lake. The emotions that were swimming through his head were confusing. Feelings of victory, accomplishment. Then fear. Then realization. Then fury. Harry had become adroit on controlling his emotions, blocking them out like visions in Voldemort's mind. _Could the visions be similar to these feelings? _

"Harry! So good to see you!" Harry froze in his tracks, turning to look at the incoming figure. It was Ginny.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be out at this time…"

"Oh come on, Harry! You're out here too, and it's a beautiful night to walk." Harry sighed but let her tag along as she walked behind him.

"So, your brother off to bed already?"

"Oh, he was saying goodnight to Hermione last time I checked." Ginny made a face. "If you could even call it a good night…"

"Don't go into details, please." The two walked in silence, Harry kicking rocks into the lake as he went. It was getting colder, and he wished he had brought a cloak to warm him.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something…" Ginny said nervously, walking in front of Harry and turning. "The Spring Dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

The Spring Dance. How had Harry forgotten all about it? Harry must've had a misleading expression on his face because Ginny blushed even redder.

"As friend, if you want?" Harry cursed himself, a thought so absurd had run through his head a millisecond ago. But no, Harry wouldn't. It would be cold, so unlike him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I was planning on going alone." Harry said politely trudging past her waiting form. Ginny started to run after him.

"But, Harry! You could maybe make Hermione jealous if you go with me!" Ginny said, panting beside him.

"Really, Ginny? I'd like to go to a dance for the fun of it, not to make some person jealous. That's mean."

Harry made his way up the castle and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

()

The Spring Dance was the topic for many conversations that morning. More posters had been hung in the corridors, and many girls gossiped on what they were going to wear. Harry's incident had been almost completely forgotten.

"You find someone yet, mate?" Ron asked at the house table in the Great Hall the following morning. He took a massive bite out of his toast layered with jam and a hazelnut spread. Harry shook his head.

"Your sister asked me. I want to go alone this dance, I guess. I'm not really a great date, as shown during fourth year." He nodded his head in Parvati's direction.

"True, although I was a terrible date too and look who I'm bringing!" He gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Hazelnut spread smeared on Hermione face.

"SERIOUSLY, RONALD! THAT"S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!" Hermione screamed, getting up and rushing out of the Great Hall towards the bathroom. Harry laughed.

"Smooth, mate, smooth." Ron could only shrug and continue eating his toast in silence.

()

Rumor of a famous wizarding band playing at the dance was a hot topic amongst the students the following days. Harry had no interest whatsoever as to who was attending the dance. Professors were pulling their hair out because of the lack of work that was being turned in.

"I don't care if the end of the wizarding world is coming!" McGonagall cried as she received only four out of the class's thirty assigned assignments. Surprisingly, one of them was Harry's.

Dance day finally came, a light snow falling over the castle grounds. The weather was a surprise, winter having already passed months before. At least, Harry felt like it had. Ron was eager to show Hermione his newly discovered dance moves he had been taught courtesy of Harry.

"Watch, she'll be blown away when I do the jig." Ron performed a feeble Irish tap dance, pulling up his dressing gown and kicking his legs.

"I think she'll go blind just looking at you try before, then she'll blow." Harry laughed, taking out a green suit he had, conveniently bought at the start of the year in Diagon Alley. Harry thought all dressing gowns looked absolutely ridiculous compared to the sleek look of muggle formal attire.

"Dammit, Harry! Why does your outfit look so cool compared to mine!" Ron swore, looking at Harry in envy. Harry chuckled.

"Because unlike you, Ron, muggles have a smart taste in style when it comes to formal clothing." Ron grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his gown once more before turning towards the stairs.

"Well, wish me luck." And Ron exited the dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the quiet room. _Maybe a tie is in order…_

Harry decided for it and took out the black, plain looking one he had also purchased at Madam Malkin's. The items were extremely expensive. Harry hated spending so much money, but thought that he had to have at least one pair of clothing that looked decent for special occasions. Hogsmeade had such overpriced items…

Trudging down the stairs, Harry felt like the Ugly Duckling. Yes, Harry remembered his first children's book fondly. All the other boys were either leaving the common room with their dates or waiting for their girls to come down. Unsure of what to do, Harry awkwardly stood next to Ron. He hated to ruin this night for his best mate.

"Harry, the bloody hell are you wearing?" Lavender asked, Seamus to her right.

"Um, my dance attire?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Well, I must say you do look the best out of all these boys. Seamus looks like crap." With her complaining date following after her through the portrait hole, Harry saw Ron talking with Neville. He decided to come join in.

"Harry! We were just talking about his date. You hear Neville's taking Luna?" Ron asked, winking at Harry. Neville was blushing furiously.

"Seriously, Ron, we're just going as friends…"

"Uh, huh. Friends my bosom!" Ron tisked. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounded really weird." Harry chuckled, Ron turning a slightly redder shade.

"It did, didn't it?" Almost all the boys trickled out of the common room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Dean. Dean seemed anxious.

"I swear, that girl can't keep me waiting all the time!" Dean kept glancing at his watch impatiently. Ron snickered.

"Yup, Ginny's that type of girl who can't decide what to wear." Dean sighed in relief as the red-haired girl came down the steps. She was very pretty, a blue dress hanging freely to the floor.

"I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't decide…" Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. Ron started snickering loudly.

"Eh, someone like how another boy looks? Feeling bad for you, Dean. Sometimes, a girl really can't get over her crush." Ginny kicked Ron in the shin, her face red.

"Harry, you're looking...great." Ginny said, blushing even redder if rushing out the portrait hole, followed by Dean. Ron was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Damn, you really pick up the ladies good mate! I swear, that suit looks amazing!" He got up and regained his composure. "And where's Hermione?! She's taking forever."

"Heck if I know." The boys waited for what seemed like an hour before footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Ron jumped off the couch and ran towards Hermione.

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" He embraced her while she started yelling.

"Ron, honestly. I'm sorry I took forever, though. Had a little trouble with the hair charming spell…Is Harry already down?" Ron put her down and started laughing again.

"Oh, Harry's been quite busy attracting other boys' dates, ain't that right?" Ron called over to the sofa. Groaning, Harry got up. He had taken quite restful nap.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry got up and rubbed his eyes. "Is Hermione finally down, because I'm just going if she isn't." He looked over.

"Harry, you look very nice!" Hermione complimented. Harry muttered a thanks before stepping out of the portrait hole with his two friends.

()

Harry sipped his punch alone in the dark corner of the Great Hall. Loud music blared around the room, flashing lights filling the already party-like atmosphere. Laughing and screams could be heard from the giant blob of people in the center, dancing and having a good time.

Harry was feeling a mixture of anxiety and depression. He was trying to push it out of his mind like usual, but the more he tried, the more miserable he felt. The pounding music wasn't helping Harry one bit. Tears were coming out of his eyes, but Harry angrily brushed them away. He hated this connection with Voldemort. Why was he forced to feel another person's feelings?

Tears of greater proportions were coming out of his eyes rapidly, and he blindly started for the food table. Harry hoped there were tissues around somewhere. Harry bumped into a person, stumbling over their feet and landing on the table. Punch sloshed from the bowl.

"I'm so sorry! I…" Hermione looked to see Harry sprawled on the ground, tears staining his face. He struggled to get up.

"Hey, it's ok. Just really messed up at the moment. Need some tissues." Harry received some from Luna, who was dancing with Neville.

"I always carry them around. The nargles seem to hate them…" Luna dreamily said before resuming her dance with Neville.

Hermione was looking at Harry in wonder, and guilt.

"Harry, something wrong?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"No, just really bad allergies. Nothing big." And with that, Harry quickly walked away. Hermione ran after him.

"Harry, don't lie to me." Hermione yelled over the booming music as the two made their way past the dancing bodies in the center of the room. Harry continued to plow through the glob until he reached the other side, where he ran into Ron.

"Hey! Mate, you see Hermione?" Ron asked before seeing his date right on Harry's heels.

"Harry, I know something's wrong…" Hermione saw Ron. Harry, tears flowing from his eyes, briskly walked out of the hall. Ron could only look between the two of them in wonder.

()

Harry found himself in the boy's lavatory, washing his tear stained face in front of a chiding mirror.

"Now now, cutey! Did your date run out on you?" Harry ignored the mirror, angrily scrubbing his blotchy face. He knew he had made a fool of himself back in the hall, crying buckets of tears in front of a girl he was trying to impress.

Dammit, Voldemort! How much Harry wanted to strangle the foul existence of matter. How much Harry wanted to tear his throat out and rip the muscles from it. Harry could imagine feeling the slimy organs and rubbery veins bursting with blood as he squeezed them.

_God, why do I have these thoughts_?

"Harry, you alright? Hermione's worried about you, and she told me to come in and talk." Ron peeped in to find Harry sitting on the sink, waving his legs like a child.

"Yeah, just fine." Ron swung himself next to Harry and both continuously waved their legs in the air.

"Harry, Hermione's been suspecting something about you. She's been reading a lot about mood swings, almost possessions. She stumbled across a certain topic I'd restrain myself from talking about." Ron seemed nervous.

"What'd she find?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't known his best friend had been doing research for him. Well, that was what best friends were for: helping each other.

"She stumbled across Horcruxes. Nasty stuff, they are! Hermione asked Dumbledore about connections between horcruxes and Voldemort, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Voldemort is known to have made SEVEN horcruxes in his lifetime!" Ron babbled excitedly. Harry still wasn't catching on.

"And…"

"And!" Ron continued, "Dumbledore only knows six of Voldemort's. Hermione reasoned that something may have happened during that...night with your parents. She believes a shard of Voldemort, or the horcrux he created when trying to kill you, was actually created!"

"Okay, so these "horcruxes" are made, if I'm not mistaken, when a man takes the life of another wizard or witch?" Ron nodded anxiously. "And this "horcrux" may have been created when he tried to kill me?" Ron nodded again, gesturing for him to continue. "So, you're saying the horcrux is inside me, the scar on my forehead showing it?"

"Yes, YES! Harry, I'm so glad you're forty times smarter than me sometimes! Hermione needed to tell me three times before I got it!"

"But you still haven't told me what these "horcruxes" do." Harry still hadn't caught on. What was the connection between these horcruxes and his severe mood swings and personality changes?

"The horcruxes that are created by the man who kills a witch or wizard are parts of his soul. You can't kill the wizard or witch permanently without destroying all of the horcruxes they possess." Ron was losing his good mood rapidly.

"Which means I have to be killed in order for Voldemort to perish permanently?" Harry asked quietly. That was it. A part of Voldemort's soul had been lodged inside of Harry, explaining why he felt Voldemort's emotions.

"Yes." Ron said even more quietly. "Hermione's tried to look at different options, but she can't find any. Dumbledore's not been a help, which I find quite surprising, really. We're worried for you, Harry. I admit Hermione's more nervous for you than me." Tears were forming in Ron's disturbed face.

A silence fell around the room.

"Well, since my inevitable death is near, I might as well make the most of it!" Harry said all of a sudden, a new determination spreading across his face. Ron looked over and smiled.

"That's right, mate! Hermione and I'll help you have the best time before you go!" Ron patted Harry's back before falling down on the ground, Harry following. The boys exited the lavatory to find Hermione propped against a wall, a worried expression on her face.

"Harry, is everything…" Harry walked up and hugged her, spinning her in the air.

"Hermione, you found it!" Harry said excitedly. Hermione was laughing, yelling at Harry to put her down. And Ron was looking at the two, a mixture of emotions running through his mind. His eyes lingered on a passing Lavender Brown as she went to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Oh no, looks like Ron's got other girl interests besides his current girlfriend! Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. I have revealed more clearly in this chapter how I'll intertwine the canon plot and this fanfiction plot. **

**As usual, my responses for all your LOVELY reviews!**

**Blake Grey: Yeah, sounds cool! Tell me when you got that done and I'll take a read and leave a review! =D**

**Suzululu4moe: Thanks for the reviews! Your therapist review inspired me to write about Matt. Your motivation is appreciated! =D**

**Nym13: Thanks for your review! I like to see how people view my writing. It was interesting to read your perspective! =D**

**VegasMan59: HAHA! I laughed at this one because I was reading one of those fanfics about the Weasley family putting love potions in Hermione and Harry's food and drinks and it popped up in my notifications. Thanks for the review! =D**

**And THANKS AGAIN to all my new and old Followers/Favoriters! **

**Song of Chapter(SoC)- We Are: Rich Edwards(Feat. Danyka Nadeau){Monstercat Release}- Very good song =D**


	8. Chapter 8: Ron's Decision and Outings

**Depth of Knowledge**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your feedback from the last chapter like usual. Enjoy the next one. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all its characters and plot are not mine. Only the plot, I hope.**

Chapter 8: Ron's Decisions and Outings

The following morning found the trio eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry's determined mood had faded slightly, a more fearful one serving as a replacement. _He was going to die_. The thought sent shivers through Harry. Would it be painful? Feel like nothing? How were they even going to kill Harry? Who was going to kill Harry?

"Harry, Hermione and I were thinking that you needed some time for, well, some relationships before you go." Ron said uncertainly, poking his food slowly. This was unlike Ron, who ate with vigour twenty-four seven. Harry snickered.

"I think there are better things to do besides finding a girlfriend for myself I'll only have for a year, give or take." Harry stated. "Besides, I doubt any girl would even think of dating me when I tell her about, well, my "problem."

"Harry, trust me, many girls would like to go out with you!" Hermione confidently said, girls around the Gryffindor table looking weirdly at the two. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, can we do something else besides get me into a pointless relationship? I mean, I'm a dead man walking basically. Can we, I don't know, have some fun outside of Hogwarts for a change?"

"Harry, you know Dumbledore…"

"I don't give a damn about Dumbledore at the moment!" Harry whispered furiously, stabbing his fork into the table. "He's been a manipulative idiot who can't seem to help me at all! I swear, it seems like the man knew of my inevitable death long before you guys discovered it!" Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, come on! Maybe we can ask Dumbledore to permit Harry and us outside the castle walls for a bit?" Ron pleaded, interested in seeing muggle amusements. He hadn't been to the "movies" yet.

"Oh, alright, but this is just for you, Harry!" Hermione huffed before she got up and left. Ron laughed.

"Well, you know how persistent Hermione is with her rules."

Harry smiled.

Harry was devastated to hear news that Dumbledore hadn't permitted the three from leaving the grounds. Sad, but expected. Harry knew the headmaster wouldn't let his precious Boy-Who-Lived leave. Harry had a plan though, a simple one, but effective.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Harry quipped, showing Ron and Hermione the scroll he had written on the past night. Harry swore he hadn't seen Ron come in until late that night.

"With the invisibility cloak, we'll get out of the castle easily. The problem is, who will serve as our replacements? Well, for the past several days, I've been brewing a polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom. As simple as it sounds, I have asked two house elves to take the potion every night until we get back." Harry finished, wrapping up the paper.

"Harry, house elves have different magic! You can't just assume they'll have the same results as witches and wizards!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Ron didn't seem to be in the program. His eyes were fixed on a wall behind Harry.

"Yes, but doing some research, I have discovered _Free Elves _to have the same effect of the potion as wizards and witches!" Harry replied triumphantly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Which would mean you could use Dobby and Winky!" Hermione excitedly whispered. "Harry it's brilliant!" She went to embrace Harry, but he meandered out of the way. Hermione seemed shocked.

"Sorry, Hermione!" Harry said quickly. "But look at Ron. What's going on with him?" Hermione looked at her boyfriend, who appeared to be in a daze.

"Ronald?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him and patting his head. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just fine." Ron replied, his eyes never leaving the wall in front of him.

"I saw him come in late last night. You guys have a row or something?" Harry asked. Hermione, surprised, shook her head.

"No, we just said goodnight and he went up to your guy's dormitory right after."

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

Both Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Sorry, for what?" Hermione asked slowly. Harry had already caught on. He had had his suspicions beforehand.

"Hermione, I...I...I kissed Lavender. Then it got out of hand... and then we ended up…" Ron looked ready to kill himself.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand and made a shield charm between the two. This was going to get ugly, fast. Hermione didn't seem to have understood.

"Wait, so you and Lavender…"

"Hermione, Ron and Lavender did it last night. It's quite clear." Harry cleared the situation up for her.

Silence, except for the buzzing shield charm.

"Ron." Hermione said quietly. The boy was backing up slowly.

"Why." Hermione stepped even closer to Ron's retreating body.

"Would." Harry tried to make another shield charm, but failed when he dropped his wand.

"You."

"DO IT WITH LAVENDER!" Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar and started punching the lights out of him. Harry, horrified, ran to the scene and tried pulling the rage-induced girl away from the poor boy.

"GET OFF OF ME, HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, turning around and kneeing Harry in the crotch.

"What the hell!" Harry yelped, rolling to the ground and groaning in pain. Hermione had stopped beating Ron senseless. She looked between the two boys, now sprawled on the ground clutching their injuries.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione shrieked, coming to his side.

"It's, alright...I think. Might need to...limp over to the infirmary." Harry grunted, getting up slowly and hobbling over to the portrait. He turned back.

"Oh, and give me Ron." He added.

"No, he's staying right here!" Hermione commanded, and Harry shrugged before exiting the Common Room. Harry guessed a talk was coming between the two. Harry also guessed Hermione had made him incapable of having children again.

Harry emerged later from the hospital wing that day, hobbling at a slightly faster pace than when he entered. It was a good thing it was Saturday, because Harry really didn't feel like doing homework. About to enter the Common Room, Harry heard loud screams filling the room behind the portrait.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The Fat Lady said, gesturing at the commotion. Harry nodded before going back down the stairs. He couldn't decide where to go. The lake? The hall? With a sigh, Harry decided to go back. He might as well try and save his mate from any more beatings coming his way. Muttering the password and stepping inside, Harry found Hermione fuming on the couch, Ron at the other end of the room. He looked like crap.

"So, I'm guessing things went well?" Harry asked, looking between the two. No one answered. Hm, now the decision came. Would he comfort his black-eyed mate or the heartbroken girl? It was an easy decision. Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, have things been sorted out?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "I'd rather not risk another kick to the privates." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I was just a little bit mad." Hermione apologized, a sad expression falling on her face. "Ron and I have broken up." Harry's heart stopped, a huge wave of guilt surging through his mind. What monster was he, thinking of such selfish thoughts?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry murmured quietly, watching Hagrid's hut outside. Harry could hear Ron sulking about his cuts and injuries, and felt sorry.

About to get up to comfort his friend, Hermione lunged at Harry and pressed her lips to his. A shock ran through his body, and he tried to squirm out of the deathly grip the girl was holding him in. She let go, Harry flying backwards and crashing into the nearby window. A look of astonishment was plastered on his face. Ron had angrily stomped up to the dormitory.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry shouted at Hermione. She looked smug.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I've got a plan."

"A PLAN TO USE ME FOR JEALOUSY?!" Harry screamed, his rage unleashing through his mind. He couldn't control it this time. Hermione's eyes widened, a look of major guilt passing through them.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've been so selfish, I shouldn't have..." Harry was shaking, his hands uncontrollably reaching for his wand.

"You know I like you, Hermione. I know I do. Why would you do such a thing to me?" Harry's anger had reached its highest point, the time when he fell quiet. Hermione was backing up slowly.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and..." Harry, in fury, picked up a flower vase on a table and threw it across the room, it shattering instantly.

"You weren't thinking? Oh, I couldn't tell Hermione. Right now, Ron seems like a decent guy compared to you!" Harry, finally fighting down his anger, spat before bumping hard against her as he passed to the dormitory stairs. He didn't look back.

Climbing the stairs, Harry found Ron at the top with his ear pressed to the wall. He jumped in surprise when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eavesdropper." Ron inhaled a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground.

"Sorry, mate. I was just really curious, you know, with my ex-girlfriend kissing you." Ron sounded genuinely apologetic.

"It's okay. Really angry with her at the moment." Harry padded across the room, flinging himself onto his bed and turning over to look up at the ceiling. "So, about enjoying some time away from the wizarding world…"

Harry and Ron managed to sneak away from the castle grounds, Dobby and Winky agreeing to take the polyjuice potions every day for that week and attend their classes. Although Harry knew that the elves would not be able to answer most questions the professors asked, he was sure they wouldn't suspect much. After all, Harry and Ron weren't known for answering questions correctly every time. Not like Hermione.

The boys exited Hogwart's premises, able to apparate away once they had cleared the grounds. Harry suggested the boys go to downtown London in search of amusements, Ron agreeing immediately. He had no knowledge of what muggles did for entertainment. The boys trudged through downtown, unsure of what to do.

"Fancy a butterbeer?" Ron asked. "There ought to be a pub somewhere around here." Harry laughed.

"Ron, there isn't any butterbeer in London. How about we go to a coffee shop instead?" Harry asked, gesturing to a quiet cafe near a clothing shop. The two entered, ordering two hot chocolates after discovering that coffee had something called "caffeine." Harry didn't like the sound of it.

"You know, Harry. Maybe you're being a bit harsh with Hermione, especially this decision to go with only me." Ron mumbled while sipping his hot drink. Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"I know. I feel terrible for not inviting Hermione to come. It's just, the girl really got on my nerves and it still pains me." Ron nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Harry started snickering.

"Hah, you also know how another thing feels, if I've been aware of correctly. Lavender seemed to be part of this." Harry prodded, poking his finger into his mate's chest. Ron blushed a reddish color.

"Yeah, let's not go into those dark corners of conversation." Ron tried to steer away from his cheating with Lavender, but Harry remained curious.

"Not to prod or pry into your personal life, Ron, but what was with this entire cheating scandal with Lavender. I find it so against what you normally believe in." Harry was irked of his best friend cheating on his other friend, but he definitely wanted to hear Ron's side.

"I don't know. Something went through me, and I just had this moment where I wanted to..."

"Do it with Lavender?" Harry finished, Ron nodding slightly while he smashed his head against the cafe table multiple times. "You know she was a mess after facing Hermione?" Ron nodded glumly.

"Proof I'd be the worst candidate for a girlfriend, making two girls that were once in a romantic relationship with me despise me in one day." Ron was beating himself up, and Harry felt pity for him. And for Hermione.

The boys exited the café after a couple more minutes, shivering after entering the brisk afternoon air. With the temperature still cold, Harry and Ron decided to go to the cinemas to catch a movie. They watched an action film about some cars and shooting, a romance movie where the desperate maiden falls in love with an ugly beast, and a show about true love. Harry thought they were all cheesy and unoriginal, but Ron thought the opposite as they exited the cinemas.

"That HAD to have been one of the most interesting things I have seen in my life!" Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"Watch, you'll say that's boring after we do better stuff." Harry said as they continued up Viewmont Blvd to a street that connected to The Leaky Cauldron. It was getting late, and Harry decided the boys had better find a place to crash. Harry entered and Tom came rushing over, ignoring a waiting customer.

"Why, Mr. Potter!" He gasped, looking up at his scar. "What brings you hear besides being in school?"

"Hello, Tom. Ron and I are just exploring more of London and the muggle world." Harry responded politely. Tom showed them to their room which consisted of two beds and a nightstand. The boys crashed almost instantly, having had almost no sleep from the night before.

Crying. Sniffles.

Harry turned on the light on the nightstand to see Hermione, her body curled next to Harry's bed on the ground with her head propped on the nightstand.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry turned his body the other way, turning the light off and staring at the opposite wall. Morning was a long ways away.

**A/N: Man, that's kind of a stupid and selfish move on Harry's part, leaving Hermione at Hogwarts. He did feel quite upset, though, with her dreamt up plan. Thanks for reading!**

**Vegasman59: Haha, well, we'll say later in the story how she turns out. Right now, I totally agree. She really does seem quite shallow, and just cruel and mean. Like, seriously. Thanks for the review!?**

**And THANKS to all my new followers and favoriters! **

**-Potter_Conspiracy**

**ALSO: Check out my Instagram account potter_conspiracy! Semi-daily edits. ? ****ﾟﾘﾝ****?**


	9. Chapter 9: Couldn't She See

**Depth of Knowledge**

**A/N: Hello, awesome people! Hope you all enjoy the next, and maybe final chapter of the story! Learn more by reading below the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Couldn't She See?

Harry woke up, not surprised that Hermione wasn't anywhere in the room. He had guessed it had been a dream. Ron was already up and out of the room, Harry guessing he was down shoving food into his mouth. He got up, changed, and opened the door to find Ron standing there, a tray of fruits and hot cakes balancing precariously in his hand.

"Oi! Mate, you almost made me drop it! Tom allowed me to carry it up here because of some important guests down in the pub." Ron informed him, stepping into the room.

"The Ministry?" Ron nodded, taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"Minister is here, along with some of his other lackeys."

"Hmm, wonder what they're up to." Harry, about to head out the door for a second time, was stopped by a blotchy faced girl. He backed up.

"Ron." Harry said shakily, his mate coming over to see what was going on. Ron dropped the tray, fruits and hot cakes spraying across the walls of the room. Tom wasn't going to be a happy man when he saw this.

Dumbledore, along with other officials from the ministry, stood behind a red-faced Hermione, a determined look on her face.

"Boys, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Dumbledore stated, an annoyed tone in his voice.

()

The final straw? Harry wasn't certain, but It was extremely close. Not only had Hermione ruined their trip, she had gotten them in trouble with many wizards. The boys sat sulking and fuming in Dumbledore's office, mixed thoughts roaming their minds.

"Is it bad that I'm thinking of ways to injure that girl?" Ron asked bitterly. Harry snorted.

"Don't worry, mate. Your thoughts aren't even half as dark as mine." Harry knew she had done it out of safety for the boys, but sometimes you had to let people do what they wanted. You couldn't barge into other people's lives every time you didn't think what that person was doing was unsafe. Dumbledore entered and sat at his desk, quills zipping to their posts.

"Mr. Potter and Weasley, I'd like a full explanation as to why you planned on staying away from Hogwarts grounds during school time." Dumbledore requested urgently. Ron, about to say something, was interrupted by a ticked off Harry.

"Well, Headmaster. I was recently informed of a peculiar event that would impact my life greatly in the next year or so. If I recall correctly, items known as "horcruxes" exist. Am I correct, Headmaster?" Harry asked. Dumbledore turned a paler shade of white.

"Harry, boy, where did you learn about…"

"Sources I would rather not name. And, if I recall correctly again, a "horcrux" seems to have been created during my parents' death?" Harry had kept a more subtle tone during the conversation, but a mixture of anger and disbelief was quickly overtaking his mind.

"Harry, you must be mistaken! Horcruxes were never created during Lily and James's terrible death!" Dumbledore cried out, standing up and looking panicked.

"You're a liar, Dumbledore. A bloody bad one at that." Harry said quietly, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Harry! You will not leave my office until given permission!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry continued walking past the door, smirking the entire way.

"Your permission my ass."

()

Harry was in the mood for celebration. He absolutely loved walking out on the manipulating headmaster. Turning the corner, however, dimmed his once happy expression ten-fold. Hermione Granger, reading a book, sat curled against a wall. Tears seemed to have stained the already musty pages. She hadn't noticed him.

_Do it. Do it. Do it_. Harry was horrified at what his mind was telling him to do. Although he knew this wasn't himself, Harry couldn't stop himself. The craving, the urge was so strong. It coursed through his lifeless veins, his clenching fingers, his shaking leg. With a manic smile, Harry brusquely ran towards the girl. Hermione looked up, a fearful expression forming on her face.

"Harry, hi…"

Harry picked her up from the collar of her sweatshirt. Hermione started to scream, but was cut off by Harry's forceful hand. He slammed her against the wall, holding her by the throat.

"You ruined it, Hermione. Ruined what fun I could have had," Harry whispered furiously. "What other time will I have to spend time away from my life? Summer won't be an option because of the damn Dursleys. School year won't be an option." Harry's mouth was a tenth of a millimeter away from her lips.

"Harry, please." Hermione mouthed, tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. Harry felt anger, frustration, and most of all, confusion. Something was stirring inside of him, a feeling. The depths had been opened in his ashened heart, a feeling of relief and calm spreading through his mind. The walls were crumbling, the confusion dispersing. His eyes became sharp, the haze dimming within.

Harry slowly let go of Hermione's neck, sending her toppling to the ground. She looked up in terror, scrambling away on all fours.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Harry said simply, silently. Hermione stopped scrambling away and looked at him with fright.

"Harry, this isn't you! Please, try and hold it down!" Hermione cried, her blotchy face filled with salty water.

"But, Hermione. It's gone! I feel free, so clear!" Harry laughed, approaching her slowly. Hermione backed up even further.

"Harry…"

"I love you, Hermione! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Harry yelled happily, a grin the size of the Sun breaking on his worn face.

"Harry, I...I…" Hermione had stopped crawling backwards.

"I love you too." They both chorused, and Harry picked her up. He smiled and looked into her eyes, bloodshot and filled with uncried tears.

"You have captured my heart, Hermione Jean Granger." Harry remarked nervously. "I just hope you like me the same way."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything. For hurting you, scaring you, not being there for you." Harry said quietly. Hermione broke into a smile.

"My forgiveness may not come fast, Harry." She replied hoarsely. Harry nodded, tears welling in his green eyes.

"Well, then. I guess this is goodbye."

Harry dropped to the floor, laying lifeless. A fang was embedded in the center of his back, blood soaked through his clothes.

Hermione watched, horrified. Ron stood behind where Harry stood, breathing heavily.

They stared at one another, Ron and Hermione. Ron looked on the verge of tears, his hands shaking violently.

"Dumbledore...made me…" Ron gasped out in guilt, a current of emotions exploding from his face. He screamed, wept, shouted. Hermione started to break down, staring at the crippled body of Harry Potter. Dead. Inanimate. Lifeless.

"Ah, the deed is done I presume, Mr. Weasley?" A voice said from behind the two. Dumbledore stood confidently, overlooking the scene. Hermione was filled with mourning, loss, and most of all, anger. Pent up since she first knew about Harry's conditions as a child.

"YOU!" She screamed, charging at the headmaster. Dumbledore, shocked, attempted to take out his wand. Hermione rammed into him, sending the old man flying into a nearby wall. Footsteps could be heard behind them as Hermione cursed the headmaster.

One. Two. Three times.

The old man lay close to death on the floor in front of Hermione. Ron was shouting for her to stop. Hermione, blinded with tears and rage, raised her wand for the finishing blow.

But it was stopped.

"Hermione, put the wand away."

Hermione, shocked, whirled around to see the figure clutching her wand bearing arm. Harry smiled at her softly.

"Put the wand away, Hermione. Albus doesn't need anymore infliction put upon him." He said gently, urging her to give him the wand. She complied, stunned. Harry nodded encouragingly.

"Harry, I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Harry interrupted, amused. "Yes...death. What is death, Hermione? A period of time? A place of no return? I have often wondered whether or not death was the final chapter." Harry looked thoughtfully at his two friends.

"Hermione, open your eyes." Harry whispered softly before walking away from his two best friends. Hermione, on the verge of tears, ran after him.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you going?"

Harry didn't turn back, turning the corner and leaving Hermione's sight, forever.

Silence.

Dark.

Heart beating.

Time passing.

Life moving.

Dimensions crossing.

And Harry woke up with a start, looking around. He was in the Burrow in Ron's bedroom. He could hear his mate's breathing from his bed. Getting up slowly, Harry tiptoed around his bed and out the door. The creaking of windows signaled a storm was brewing outside. The floorboards creaked as he walked, past the brothers' room and up to the front of Ginny's.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door slowly. Ginny and Hermione lay on their separate beds under blankets. Sighing in relief, Harry closed the door behind him and sat on a chair that overlooked the two beds from the other side of the room. He covered his face with his hands, allowing no tears to slip. All was well.

Yet, he felt empty. Lost. Confused. What was this vision saying? Could horcruxes actually exist? He jerked his head up when he heard movement from in front of him. Ginny, reaching for a glass of water, spilled it when she saw him. She gasped, but Harry made the motion to be quiet. She slowly crawled out of bed and neared him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She whispered feverishly. "It's creepy that you're just watching." Harry chuckled quietly.

"Just had a strange dream, that was all. Thought I needed to check up on you guys, you know, just in case." He replied nervously. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Well, just don't come near Hermione. She gets really freaked out when someone comes close to her during the night." With that, Ginny got back into her covers, winked at Harry, and turned away from him. The room was quiet for some time, Harry's thoughts pinging around the confines of the room.

With a start, Harry smiled. That was it, Voldemort's secret. Horcruxes, seven to be precise. One was in him, lodged in a small space never to escape. He had to be killed, like the vision.

But this, this was permanent. What he felt for Hermione was gone, replaced with an unknown feeling of affection for the witch.

Did he love her? Was it as strong as the dream interpreted?

No.

With a nagging feeling inside of him, Harry felt different. No longer was he driven, crazed, fueled by his best friend. There was, rather, a subtle feeling. So small and so indistinct that he could barely notice it.

But it was there. This small feeling. And as Rudolf Steiner said,

"_May my soul bloom in love for all existence_."

This small bud could bloom, changing into something bigger. A fully grown flower, healthy and strong.

Or a weak, diseased sunflower, unable to hold itself up. Harry would make sure that if any relationship happened between the two, there flower would have the sturdiest root around.

"May my soul bloom in love for all existence." Harry muttered, playing with his hand. Hermione, getting up with a start, looked over to see Harry looking at his feet, sitting on a chair.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She whispered furiously. Harry, sighing, got up and went to the side of her bed.

"Sorry, just had a bad dream, that was all." Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"Anything about Voldemort at all, Harry? You know you should be blocking these visions." Harry shook his head, watching his best friend closely. His scrutinization made her uncomfortable.

"You know, Hermione, you're beautiful. Don't think otherwise."

"You have an air of confidence, so empowering to many." Harry continued, Hermione blushing furiously.

"Harry...I…"

"You're mysterious, determined, weird in a funny way. You're more complicated than Ginny, who I can read like an open book. Your smart in all ways possible, and I'm scared for you." Harry finished, looking confidently at his best friend. Hermione, stunned, blushed an even darker shade of color.

"Harry...thanks." She managed, uncertain.

"Just, remember something for me, alright?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"When I am in need to die, I want you to kill me. Ron was a bit careless when he did it." He smiled, coming into the bed and hugging her. She was sputtering in shock.

"Harry, what is this? Why would you need to die? I don't unders…"

Harry got up and looked at her once more. "You're a smart witch, Hermione. You'll figure it out." He turned to leave the room, but stopped. Turning back once more, he looked to be forming words.

"And, Hermione?" He asked nervously, uncertainly, scared.

"Yes?" She replied. Harry started frustratingly pacing the room, cursing under his breath. Finally, he stopped and looked at her.

"Tomorrow is free, right? Maybe we can, you know, eat lunch somewhere together. Just you and me." Hermione must have made the wrong facial expression, because Harry looked ready to pee in his pants.

"Or, we could go as friends!" Harry quickly added. "With Ron, if you want." Hermione stared at Harry for a couple of minutes before smiling.

"Of course, Harry. Let's call it a date. Although, I do need to finish that summer assignment for Flitwick…"

"Hermione!"

"Okay, sorry. We can go, Harry. Thanks for asking." Harry looked like a three year old who had gotten the newest rattle.

"So, mind if I tag along?" Ginny's voice called from her side of the room. Harry grinned at her. She smiled back. Hermione, surprised, looked over at her best friend.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's not like he's mine." She said jokingly. Hermione blew out in relief and looked at Harry once more.

"Harry, I don't know if this is a good idea or not. I don't want things to go weird if this doesn't pan out…"

"Don't worry! We'll always be close friends, no matter what." Harry responded firmly. He had learned his lesson. With a series of goodbyes, Harry walked out of the room. The floorboards creaked once again as he crossed the threshold.

Harry had learned many things from the dream, so many. He couldn't let his emotions take over who he really was.

And for that one minute, Harry felt welcome. He felt accepted, together, in the company of those around.

"_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion that we're not alone,"_ -Orson Welles

He had ventured deep into the unknown. Through the complex structure of his interconnected feelings, emotions. Discovering new buds always welcome to blossom.

All because of his delving into the depths of his knowledge: Dreams.

Harry felt confident that a relationship could sprout between the two, although he wasn't sure how long it would last. He could vaguely remember the two, running into the abyss that plagued his mind from the start.

Holding hands. Laughing. Running into the unknown fifth dimension.

Into his deepest depths of knowledge.

The End

**Author's Note: {IMPORTANT}- Hello everyone! I have come to a dilemma where I can't decide if I should add the date or not. I mostly likely won't, but it's totally up to you guys if I get lots of answers. I'm quite happy with how the story ended. MANY OF YOU guessed the entire thing was a dream. When I changed chapter 4, I had indeed tried to lead the story into the direction it went here. Dreams: The fifth dimension. Your deepest depths of knowledge. Yet, I had worded it quite wrong on my first attempt. If you all would like another chapter with the date or any more, just ask. I'd like to thank everyone who read the story, reviewing and giving constructive criticism! Once again, leave a review saying if you think the story is better off the way it is or if I should continue with their growing relationship. This author's note is long, but I feel it is needed. NOW, on to my wonderful reviewers!**

**VegasMan59: Yeah, I kind of think it was weird that Rowling paired Hermione up with Ron. Must have been blackmailed to do it or something ;). Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you've followed the story actively.**

**Guest: "Okay, why the hell you demeaning Hermione and making her pathetic so it would satisfy Harry's ego when she crawls back to him. Real sexist you are."**

**My Reaction- Yay, I'm a sexist -_- These reviews make my day.**

**Carick of Hunter Moon: Wow, you've really helped my story A LOT. You seem to know what you're talking about, giving great ideas and criticism. Continue making other writers' stories better as well! Thank you, sir, for reviewing. **

**SO, thanks again to ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS! I appreciate you all taking the time to read this load of garbage. Now, off to bed. It's been a long day ;).**

**P.S. This chapter was written over the course of an entire week. Editing and supervising has been conducted.**

"_**If you can dream it, you can do it."**_

_Walt Disney_


	10. UPDATE

**Depth of Knowledge Update**

**Hey guys! So, I have written the first chapter of a sort've sequel to this story. Feel free to check it out! If not, well, I understand. I sometimes like stories ending on a single point too. The story name is **_**Mending Mistakes, **_**which I will be posting a couple of minutes after this post. If not, the next day. **

**Thank you all for reading the story!**

**Your grateful writer,**

**Potter_Conspiracy**


End file.
